The present invention relates to an in-engine deposit detection apparatus for an engine control system, or more in particular to an in-engine deposit detection apparatus attached to a control system for a gasoline engine with fuel injected into intake manifold.
As a method of mixture gas supply to a gasoline engine, a system for injecting the fuel directly into the intake manifold, that is, what is called the intake manifold fuel injection system is well known and finds wide applications.
In this type of engine, however, a deposit containing carbon as a main component is often formed in the intake manifold, resulting in "carbon hesitation", a phenomenon in which the engine control "falters" or becomes inefficient, thereby deteriorating the drivability.
The conventional engine control systems have paid no special attention to the detection of a deposit in the intake manifold and therefore have had a problem of the difficulty of taking satisfactory measure against the deterioration of the drivability caused by carbon hesitation.